Over the Phone
by xXScarlatto-OokamiXx
Summary: This is the conversation between Nana, Iemitsu and the mysterious cousin from my story. Pleas read if your curious about it A Brown Cats Luck Universe. I am not to sure about the Genres XD Rated T to be safe.


~*Authors Corner*~

Scarlet: Yo people~ How is everyone this fine day?

Tsuna: *Yawns* Scarlet-san why are we doing such an early update for the story?

Scarlet: Silly Tsu-chan this isn't an update, this is a one-shot!

Hibari: Why would you work on a one-shot instead of the actual story?!

Mukuro: I have to agree, I want to mol- I mean loving my little Neko-chan~

Scarlet: Sorry guys, someone thought it would be interesting, and it may get my thought process going. This way you can get to your Neko-chan.

Tsuna: Oy! Don't I get a say in this!?

Scarlet, Mukuro, Hibari: No!

Tsuna: *Sniffle* Scarlet –san doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please don't sue.

Summary: This is the conversation between Nana, Iemitsu and the mysterious cousin from my story. Please read if you're curious about it~. Side story to 'A Brown Cat's Luck'

* * *

Nana happily skipped back to the phone she had placed on the kitchen counter. Having sent her cute son to play with his two totally reliable friends, yea right.

She giggled slightly as she brought the phone up to her ear, feeling like she was a high school girl talking with her high school sweetheart. "I'm back darling, how's work going?"

"It's great my lovely wife, the only problem is that I can't see my beautiful love and adorable son!" Came the instant, and loud, reply from Iemitsu. He was over the moon at having the chance to talk with one of the people he cherished the most. The thirty-eight year old man had been stressed out all day, having to clear up some messes caused by fighting that broke out do to an insulting comment. Needless to say, he had not been one happy camper the whole day that is till now.

Smiling Nana tilted her head and put a hand on her cheek, "Ah dear, I miss you too. And I am sure Tsuna also misses you. In fact he is the reason I called you today."

Hearing the small tone of worry lining her cheerful voice, he got a bit serious. Clearing his throught to gather every ones attention he waved them out of his office. Soon everyone was gone, except for a young girl who refused to leave. She made her way over and leaned herself the hard wood desk, grabbing the phone from a protesting Iemitsu and placed it on the table and pressed the speaker. "Hello Oba-chan, how are you?"

"Ara, you're there too? How lucky I had planned to talk with you right after, I'm doing fine sweetie thank you." Nana said in a pleasant tone, she was very happy to hear that it she was still working hard at the internship that her uncle had gotten her.

"Ya Oba-chan so wh-""Nana! My pretty flower is something wrong with my kawaii son!?" Iemitsu had cut of the gray haired girl, who was glaring daggers into him.

"Oh no, nothing is wrong he is perfectly fine. I just wanted to tell you that he lost his charm for a teensy bit." The brown bunny made a gesture with her hand, pinching her thumb and pointer finger together, sweat drooping slightly.

"EH!" Both exclaimed loudly from the other side. The girl pulled the receiver close to her while Iemitsu was in shock. "Din **ANYONE** see!?"

Wincing slightly from the unexpected volume, she pulled the phone away from her sensitive ears. "From what Tsuna has told me, only two boys. But I don't think we should worry, their Tsunas friends."

The girl was about to say something when a hand planted its self against her face and pusher her away and onto the floor, landing with a yelp. "NANA WHO SAW HIM!?"

Nana flat out dropped the phone from the loud roar, holding her hears in her hands to try and save them from damage. Huffing she released them and picked up the phone again, "Iemitsu, my ears!"

That shut him up. Smiling sheepishly he brought his voice down and rubbed the back of his head. He growled slightly as the girl was smirking at him, she was now on her knees with her elbows on the desk. "Sorry Nana, dear…what friends saw him, Hayato and Takeshi?" He asked hopefully.

"Eh? No it was Kyoya Hibari and Mukuro Rokudo. Why is it important?" She asked a look of pure curiosity clear on her face.

Both Iemitsu and the girl fell back, he in his chair and her on the floor. Their eyes wide with shock and disbelief. Out of all the people that could have seen Tsuna in that state, it had to be the perverted pineapple and the blood thirsty carnivore. Why was fate so cruel?

"Hello, hello? Dear, sweetie? Are you still there? Heeeellloooo? Wha-Oh it seems that Kyoya and Mukuro are going to play with Tsuna in his room, what nice boys those two are. Tsuna is lucky to have them." Nana said with a giggle, totally unaware of the panic attacks the two on the other side were having.

The gray hared girl was the first to snap out of it, she shot up on her feet and shook Iemitsu. When that didn't work she slapped him hard, causing his head to snap to the side. Rubbing the red spot forming on his face "Um, dear I'm sending Gia over to help out with things okay?"

Gia had taken of the second that the words tumbled out of his mouth. Running out the door as fast as she could and bumping into several people as she went. Flicking them of as they yelled back at her.

"Really thats what I wanted. I'm busy lately what with the kids and cleaning the house as well as cooking; I'm going to need an extra set of hands with this." She sighed out a little tired.

"Don't worry I already sent her ahead, she should be there within a few days. Nana I would like to keep talking but I'm being called in by my boss. Bye bye my lovely Honey Bunny!" He cooed out the last part, a kissy face look plastered on his ridiculous face.

Giggling at the little nickname he gave her she smiled brightly, her face light up in total adoration. "Bye bye my Manly Lion~"

She kept smiling as she placed the phone back on the receiver. Turning around she leaned against the kitchen wall, she was completely content at the moment. Not even concerned with the suspicious noise coming from her sons' room on the second floor.

The door suddenly slammed open, startling her from her dream like state. She pushed of the wall and into the door way just in time to see Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Ryohei and Reborn run inside and up the stairs. Walking to the stairs Nana stopped and stared up after them, confused at the sudden intrusion. A few seconds later she was holding her ears again and wincing as Gokudera screamed something about grime and hands on a Juudaime, whatever that was.

Shrugging her shoulders Nana closed the front door, and made a mental note to get Tsuna to pick Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta from Kyoko-chans house. Humming, she walked back to the kitchen and got to work on making dinner, noting that she had to make plenty of food for everyone that was staying over.

* * *

Scarlet: Sorry everyone, it was very short. I also told you the name of the mysterious cousin…Ugh I wasn't supposed to but…

Tsuna: I think it's all right and you can all ways go back and add to it if you want.

Scarlet: Yea I know, thank you Tsu-chan *Hugs*

Mukuro: Oya shouldn't you finish you're first story, Insane Wolf?

Hubari: Hmm, lazy Insane herbivore.

Scarlet: *Sniffle* Meanies. This was for the readers!

Tsuna: Haha, please don't get her started. Anyway pleas review, it fuels Scarlet-san~


End file.
